


that's right my (blood) type

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: (baby) Vampire Byun Baekhyun, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Begging, Biting, Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With (Semi) Plot, Rough Sex, Vampire Lee Taeyong, Vampire Oh Sehun, attempt at a crack fic, baekhyuns please kink, exists, just smut and crying and vampire powers i guess, no stereotypical vampires qualities though hehe, so does, switch sebaek, toothaches ow, whiner sehuni, whiny baeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Baekhyun thought that becoming a vampire meant that he would live in happiness with Sehun forever. He didn't think it came with body shivers, awfully flaky sin, and aching baby fangs. It doesn't get any better knowing that his vampire boyfriend sucks at bothering to train him as a new vampire. During an aggressive argument expressing his frustration, Baekhyun ends up triggering his prominent teeth and developing agility.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	that's right my (blood) type

**Author's Note:**

> oh just a couple of days writing something that i always wanted to write except its now 11k of bad angst and smut instead of a short 2k little drabble abt bh's teefff. 
> 
> this is indirectly for steph late bday gift if u see this, uh enjoy.
> 
> maybe the smut seems humorous or seems like idk how to write shit but idk u see for urself if it says that baek bounces like a basket ball or that baeks dick plays cat n mouse with sehuns hole its bc.... idk uhmm I swear its not that bad though idk read for yourself heheheheh this was self indulgent to write switch sebaek OKAY
> 
> drink some milk tea and cuddle ur plushies and enjoy the reading journey

“Sehun, I hate this,” Baekhyun whines in frustration. He grazes his thumb along his sensitive gums, feeling his tiny fang urging itself to poke out. “Sehun, I really hate this. I hate this.”

Sehun sighs. “And who’s fault is that?”

“What the fuck?” Baekhyun pulls his head off of Sehun’s shoulder and snaps, “It was your fault.” 

Baekhyun stares at him for a decade — more like _glares_ at him, and wants for him to burn under it. While he expresses his sensitivity and his struggle to adapt to his teething period, Sehun doesn’t seem to be caring. And it hurts more than all the pain in his mouth could feel.

Sehun has been like that during every stage of development. From when Baekhyun was shivering because he couldn’t handle his own temperature change, to when Baekhyun feared that the sun would burn his body hair off. Sehun shrugged them both off. He told Baekhyun he’ll put the heater on that one time Baekhyun swore his eyelashes were forming frostbite. He told Baekhyun the sun won’t damage his skin as long as he isn’t under it for too long. The only time Sehun showed concern was when Baekhyun had to switch to consuming blood. And that’s probably because the fatality rate was high for both of them if he didn’t help him. 

“You know, you’re a shitty converter.”

“Huh? What’s a converter?”

Baekhyun growls and gets up abruptly. He then chucks one of the couch pillows at Sehun’s head. “Whatever! Trying to smart talk me and all,” Baekhyun mutters to himself while stomping out of the living room. 

_What’s a converter?_ Stupid vampire boyfriend of his. Maybe if Sehun educated him properly, Baekhyun would know the term for a vampire changing a human. It’s too bad Sehun never told him anything. And now his front teeth aches, his body is not immune to the coldness, and he’s still afraid of the sun to warm him up. What’s possibly next? 

It’s not like Baekhyun asked for this. Or, maybe he did.

Baekhyun comes from a city where the population rate for vampires, witches, and hybrids are explosively high. And for humans much like Baekhyun, as long as they don’t fear the immortals or creatures, they are allowed to walk the same paths. It’s a mix of everyone here and all parties get along just fine. Baekhyun has grown up with cat hybrids and different types of witches all his life. He has been in love with a bear hybrid that he almost settled down with before Sehun. On numerous occasions, he has slept with aquatic hybrids and snake hybrids for their reflexively, quick tongues or textured cocks that were just to die for. Vampires? He’s never been close to one the way he’s become with Sehun.

Instead of moping in the dim room, Baekhyun decides to get a little fresh air. Maybe find something that will make him forget about his aching tissue and bones. He dresses himself up for the weather, it’s a very hot day out but he still needs to wear at least a white long sleeve and some thin pants. 

Baekhyun makes an obvious entrance into their main room by slamming their bedroom door.

Sehun visibly frowns. His lips are pulled tightly upside down and his eyes are wide and glistening. It’s a look that makes Baekhyun guilty for being so upset. But hey, he’s in pain and his pathetic boyfriend won’t do anything about it. He’s allowed to be upset.

“Where are you going?” 

Baekhyun shrugs and responds nonchalantly, “Out.”

“Okay, stay safe.”

A part of Baekhyun had anticipated for Sehun to want to come with. He’s even more disappointed to think that Sehun isn’t. 

Baekhyun finds himself at the common outdoor shopping outlet with dozens of stores side by side, attracting citizens with their pretty exteriors and welcoming pathways. He stands under a palm tree, skin feeling already frustrated. He can’t hang out any longer to window-shop, which adds onto his teething frustration. 

At this very moment, Baekhyun is desperate and seeks someone he really shouldn’t be needing. It’s stupid really, but he can’t help it. It’s not like they’re on awful terms. They’re pretty good friends, but there’s one or two obstacles still. It doesn’t stop Baekhyun from messaging though. 

< nini pls

> whats up 

< i need a tiny tiny favor

> yeah of course 

Baekhyun facepalms at the reality of asking his ex boyfriend for help as a result for his physical pain. The seat he had been eyeing is finally vacant so he storms over there, without his vampire skills because — of course Sehun hasn’t taught him how to use them yet, though they have not formed anyways — and claims the spot. He begins to try to word things formally without it being weird. 

< are you still uhhhhhhhhhdatingtaeyong

> you know so. why?

< great please come to the palmdalle plaza with him pelase i really need his help please please !!!!!!

> god im on my way are you okay though?

< just a vampire thing pls don’t worry but also pls don’t take ur silly ass time i need u two 

Baekhyun’s dignity is thrown out the window because his teeth are aching bad. Like painfully, painfully, excruciatingly bad. Like the skin of his dick stuck in between his zipper kind of bad. It’s worse than when his wisdom tooth got taken out. It’s worse than the time someone threw a football at him when he was seven, losing three front teeth. If he needs to contact someone like Taeyong he has no choice but to seriously do it. 

Moments later with Baekhyun shuffling his feet as a form of distraction, he receives a call asking where he is at specifically. 

“Baekhyun, are you okay?” Jongin asks quickly with his tone full of concern. 

At least _somebody_ cares. 

“I told you already, Jongin,” Taeyong grumbles. He looks to Baekhyun and plants his palm around Baekjyun’s head. Baekhyun doesn’t know what for but he lets it happen anyways as he lousily sinks into his seat.

“What did he tell you?” Baekhyun asks Jongin, rather than asking Taeyong directly. 

“I can feel your pain throughout the phone call. Look, I can even sense it right now and it’s hurting me okay because we stupidly have a connection.”

Baekhyun snorts. “That being?”

“You two still love each other even if it’s not romantically so I’m somewhat linked to you too. I can feel your pain if I’m exposed to your energy. Much like right now, so let’s figure something out.”

“And why are you touching my head?”

Taeyong lets go and answers, “See if you had a vampire fever. Fortunately, you do not.”

“Okay, please help him quickly.”

Baekhyun looks over to Jongin but the first thing he spots while he’s sitting down is Jongin’s pants unzipped. He barely notices now that he’s a disheveled mess with his hair poking out messily and his shirt all wrinkled. He’s even got his glasses on. 

“Thank you for coming in such a short notice. Have you guys even come though?” 

“Baekhyun, shut up,” Jongin shoves him while he’s bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“Assessing the situation, you’re getting flaky. But you’re in the shade so it’s fine. What else is the problem?”

Baekhyun grumbles before opening his mouth up wide. Awkwardly, he explains, “ _Iyamteeding_.”

“Aw, Baek. Congrats!” Jongin claps. 

“What the hell did he say?” Taeyong asks with furrowed eyebrows. 

Jongin ignores him and sits on the seat besides him. “Can I see? Let me see! I wanna!”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes before pulling Jongin’s hand and bringing one of his fingers to poke at Baekhyun’s left fang. 

“That’s how they look before they’re fully formed. They’re so cute, Baekhyun.”

“Nothing cute about them. They hurt so much. So please, Taeyong is the only other vampire I am associated with other than Sehun himself and, I mean, I don’t want to ask his friends either.”

Jongin’s happy expression quickly changes to a scowl. “Why can’t Sehun help you?”

“He just won’t. He doesn’t see it as a big deal.”

“He’s a pathetic vampire,” Taeyong scoffs. 

Baekhyun sadly admits, “I know. I know so, too. And I’m trying to find the good in him converting me but I just can’t. I don’t regret him but I think I am slowly regretting what I asked of him.”

“It’s called turning you dumbass.”

“Hey! Like I said. I never learned a single thing from Sehun.” 

Jongin lays a comforting hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He looks over to Taeyong with a pout, “Help him out, baby. Give him a few pointers. He’s dying here.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice,” Taeyong says with a tight smile. 

“I know what you’re doing, Taeyong,” Baekhyun shivers. “Stop provoking me. Or him. You’re just trying to get Jongin to claw you to shreds tonight.”

Taeyong tenses up before giving him a sly grin. “That’s right. You know a thing or two because you’ve seen a thing or two. We’re both freaks.”

“Enough you two,” Jongin sighs. “Taeyong just… wait, why haven’t you at least gone to the vampire shop and look for some teething toys?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “Huh? Teething toys?”

“Yeah. Taeyong and I passed by them in the baby aisle but I think they’re also in the medical aisle.”

“Wait why were you there?”

“Uh?” Jongin looks away quickly. 

Baekhyun gapes at Taeyong’s stomach. It’s not that visible yet but he does see somewhat of a pouch because Taeyong is naturally so tiny. But there’s nothing that screams he overate, it’s actually more like a baby pouch. 

“Excuse me! Do I not deserve to know?” Baekhyun says playfully offended.

“Well, wait, be quiet. It’s not mine. I mean! It’s a vampire surrogate thing. We can’t. He can’t carry my genes because it won’t do anything. Are you really not that educated whatsoever, Baekhyun?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun sighs frustratedly. “Congratulations to you two though. Always knew you’d go on strong all these years. Many more to come, right? While I’ve been dating some guy for a year who turned me a month ago without giving me a handbook.”

Taeyong heaves a heavy sigh before sinking into the seat across Baekhyun and instinctively holding onto his stomach. “Just ask him to fuck the living daylights out of you. It’s so, so helpful.”

“No thank you. I wouldn’t even be in the mood to let him fuck me. And I’ve been way too tired lately to even fuck him.”

“Why are you tired?” Jongin asks. 

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun looks straight forward instead of at either of them. “I’m not happy like this. When will it get better?”

“Why’d you do it?”

“Same way you wanted to have a kid with him. You love Taeyong right? You want to keep building and building. I wanted our relationship to build. I wanted to keep him forever. I became a vampire for him. And he’s showing me his true colors now. He’s so fucking lousy!” 

Taeyong gets up and pulls Baekhyun onto his feet. He must really feel all that empty because Taeyong gets him up fast. “There, there. Look, I will buy you an ice cream to help sate your teeth a little. The coolness is good for your gums, almost numbing. I also can get Jongin to buy you a few teething toys and maybe some meds.”

Baekhyun sobs. He fully processes everything in this moment. He can’t believe he’s crying right now as Taeyong is dragging him towards an ice cream shop with Jongin following behind.

“I can’t believe my ex-boyfriend's boyfriend is taking care of me! My own boyfriend isn’t. Oh god, what if he’s breaking up with me? He’s letting me down easy? Making me be the one to leave him? That’s it. Isn’t it! What the hell!”

Taeyong turns around and plants two hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. He tells him, “Now you’re overreacting. Shut the fuck up. You’re like twenty three so calm the fuck down. And Jongin has a soft spot for when people cry. You are not going to dirty his shirt with your snot and tears. I got that for him last Christmas.”

“Sehun didn’t even spend Christmas with me last year!” Baekhyun whines. 

“How did you deal with such a baby?” Taeyong asks over Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“No, he really wasn’t always like this. He really likes Sehun doesn’t he?”

“I guess,” Taeyong shrugs. “I really want to maul his head off and not because he hurt Baekhyun but because he’s making Baekhyun annoy me.”

Jongin chuckles and helps Taeyong maneuver Baekhyun towards the ice cream shop. “I’d love to rip his head off for what he’s done to Baekhyun. But… he’d kill me first. I can’t put up a fight with him like you’d do, baby. But if you do, I’m rooting for you.”

“Stop being so cute in front of me!”

“Baekhyun. People are staring,” Jongin says quietly. 

Baekhyun pouts, and shuts his eyes to prevent him from crying even more. He’s not crying out of sadness but more like frustration and stupidity. Sehun really could leave him if he wanted to, right? Baekhyun became a responsibility to Sehun ever since he turned him. And maybe he could leave him. It’s not all that serious as people think in this city as far as vampire stories go. There are no rules. Baekhyun isn’t bound to him, he just hoped this meant something a little more. Now he could lose Sehun while he already lost some of his human life form. 

“Baekhyun, what flavor do you want?” 

“You know, Taeyong. You’re gonna be one hell of a good mother.” 

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun whistles. “Right. I’ll take the… oh, Sehun likes wild cherry. I’ll take that one.”

“You hate wild cherry,” Jongin says flatly. 

“You look like you like strawberry cheesecake or maybe mint chip,” Taeyong says. 

Baekhyun admits, “Fine, fine. I do like mint chip.”

Jongin guides him to a table where he pulls out the chair for Baekhyun. The moment they sit, Jongin begins to interrogate him, “Is he really being that senseless? Tell me.” 

“He’s a good boyfriend. I promise. He’s thoughtful and kind. Just not when it comes to vampire things. Do you think he regrets doing that to me? Reason for him shutting me off?”

Jongin shrugs. “I think he’d like to keep you for as long as possible.”

Baekhyun tries not to let that statement get to him too much. He thought he’d last forever with Jongin too. They were high school sweethearts and spent a good amount of their first year of college together. The both of them took a stupid class and their professor had a presentation on the rate of mixed relationships being low. That didn’t bother them when they discussed it later on. But they thought about their future. Baekhyun knew he could give Jongin his own family. Somehow he has Taeyong, who can’t give him bear hybrids, but he’s still dating him. Baekhyun wonders how he loves Taeyong so much, more than he loved Baekhyun. How he’s okay with carrying out their generation like this, without him not genetically participating in any way. It's deep and a soft topic for Jongin. How does Jongin love Taeyong? He’s not bothered, he’s genuinely curious. He has no clue why he happens to love Sehun so much more either. 

“So, you’ve been with him for three years. How’d you just know you wanted to take it up a notch?” Baekhyun asks while looking over to Taeyong who’s putting money into the tip jar. 

“Do you see him? He’s just, you know. I knew. I’m sure it’s the same way you knew you wanted Sehun to bite you.”

Taeyong is actually really sweet. It’s pathetic how they pretend to hate each other when they both know they’re both just really nice people. They keep this sick, aggressive act up in front of Jongin but in actuality, Baekhyun really wants to just hug Taeyong right now for knowing his ice cream order. 

“I know. I felt ready. Right now, I don’t feel ready anymore though. I’m sure he hates what I asked for. He’s punishing me right now, I’m sure of it. He wants me to do this on my own. Should I move out?”

“Where would you stay?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “My mom’s? I don’t know. She doesn’t even know I converted yet though.”

“Well, Taeyong and I are looking into a bigger home for the baby. I’m sure we can rent you out a room. But please, just talk to Sehun.”

“Yea, no, no. I do think everything is getting way out of hand. I’ll just talk to him about how I feel.”

“Please. Though… you were always bad at that.”

“And Taeyong is so good?”

“You hear him all the time.”

Baekhyun glances to Taeyong who’s chirping with the cashier, so much that their ice creams look as if they’re going to melt. “True. True.” 

“Babe!” Jongin shouts. 

Taeyong looks over his shoulder then apologetically excuses himself before making his way over with two cones of three scoops. 

“Mint chip for the baby,” Taeyong says while shoving it towards Baekhyun’s chest. “And peanut butter chunks and cookie dough for my baby.”

“God you two are disgusting. I’m never affectionate with Sehun. We just— nevermind.”

“Maybe that’s the problem.”

“No. I’m sure it’s not. He’s just having a hard time adjusting to _me_ adjusting therefore not fucking helping me. But I’ll just stop whining to him then. I thought I’m allowed to. But I guess not.”

Baekhyun takes a bite of the ice cream, sinking his baby fangs into the coldness and moans while doing so. His gums feel relieved and the sensitive bone tingles less. He keeps his mouth around the scoop for a little longer with his eyes shut in content as he listens to the couple talk about how Baekhyun is coping fairly and how they know he’ll be just fine when he gets back home. It reassures him a bit to be honest. 

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

Taeyong wipes Baekhyun’s mouth with a napkin suddenly. It’s a strange gesture but he’s not saying anything about it. “Like I said, get down and dirty and fucking fuck him.” 

“No, they need heart to heart, Taeyong. Didn’t you hear him, they’re not affectionate. You guys maybe do fuck too much.”

“No, we don’t. We seriously aren’t even a couple I guess.” Baekhyun has an idea that pops into his head. He laughs to himself pathetically. “Imagine me pretending to break up with him to see if he’ll do anything about it!”

“That’s not a good idea,” Taeyong and Jongin say simultaneously.

“I’m doing it.”

Jongin directs the topic away by stating, “Hey, I think we’ve accomplished something here.”

“What? Realizing at I’m a pathetic loser?”

“You haven’t whined about your teeth!”

“That’s because he’s literally been whining about everything else.”

Jongin shakes his head. “How’s the coolness in your gums, Baek?”

“It’s fine. Thank you guys for all that you’re doing. I think I should go now. I’ll buy the equipment myself.” 

Baekhyun pulls out his wallet but realizes that he actually doesn’t have it on him. He looks up and spots Jongin slipping him a twenty. Shaking his head, he declines the money and gets up. 

“It’s okay, Baekhyun. Take it,” Taeyong insists and urges it closer to him. 

“You guys are seriously just so cute. Honestly, I want to ask Sehun if he wants to come with. Maybe he can give me good suggestions if I ask him politely. Reduce the whining and all, you know?” 

“Good luck,” Jongin says warmly and gives him a quick hug, trying not to get ice cream onto him. 

Baekhyun looks at Taeyong whose expression is soft and worrisome. He nods his head, in a way for Taeyong to say whatever he has to. 

Taeyong shoos Jongin away, making sure to blow him a kiss before he leaves the ice cream shop. He holds Baekhyun’s hand and says, “If he’s mistreating you, please let me know. Not Jongin. It’s not about us. I’m afraid he’ll get irrational. Sehun and I are vampires. We know better. Okay?” 

“Thank you. But Sehun is a good boyfriend. Remember?”

“Good boyfriend, bad vampire boyfriend. Got it.” 

Baekhyun gives him a warm smile and before the two can separate, Taeyong mutters into his ear, “Wait, I gave you pointers. Do you have any for me?”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun stares blankly. Then it hits him all at once when Taeyong bites his lip nervously. “I dated him for as long as you had. What would you not pick up on within four years that I had?”

“I don’t know. I’m trying to bring out that dom in him. It’s not all there but I know it is. It was there when we first started dating.”

“Simple.” Baekhyun shrugs. “You’ve turned him soft.” 

Taeyong makes grabby hands at him and stills him in place. “Please, Baekhyun.”

“God, you’re asking the wrong person. I am _that_ person here. I’m whiny and oh so very delicate, but I’m day by day assertive. I once handcuffed Jongin’s hands behind his back while we fucked doggy style. Poor guy didn’t know balance every time I grinded back against him. You should try that role, you might like it better. You’re already pretty aggressive sometimes. I swear I thought you were the type to inflict pain on him.”

“I want him to claw my back out, god Baekhyun, but he’s too scared to bring those bad boys to the table,” Taeyong groans then wipes Baekhyun’s mouth again. “And alright, don't be afraid to nibble on Sehun’s neck.”

Baekhyun scoffs while playfully shoving Taeyong. “Like I don’t already.”

“With your fangs.”

“Oh.” 

Baekhyun drives home with Taeyong’s considerations looping in his head. He stands at the doorstep deciding not to go through with the whole breakup thing. He wouldn’t want to play with Sehun’s feelings, nor does he intend to get pounced out of anger on even if Sehun’s never expressed that side of himself. He doesn’t even like to use his vampire abilities that are so sexy to Baekhyun. He opens the door and figures that he’s either going to communicate with him properly or have steamy angry sex.

“Sehun?” Baekhyun calls out quietly closing the door so gently that it barely creaks and barely makes a click. 

Sehun is nowhere to be seen in the living room or kitchen. He descends into their bedroom where he spots Sehun hunched over the desk in the corner with the reading lamp so close to him. 

“Sehun.” 

Sehun makes no efforts to turn around so Baekhyun walks towards him and cranes his neck to get a good look at Sehun. He happens to be asleep — sitting upright and asleep facing a book and a few papers with notes on them. 

Baekhyun slowly pulls the book off the desk and finds out that it’s a book based on nurturing baby vampires. There are dozens of chapters organized according to what term the babies are and what is to be expected with that month of age. 

Well, one thing, Baekhyun feels is being utterly offended. Baekhyun knows there are books on what happens when a vampire changes a human to a vampire, and yet Sehun didn’t seek those types of published articles. But another rush he feels is the happiness that sparks within him, knowing that Sehun is trying something. 

Baekhyun wonders for how long he’s been reading. Whether it was today from lashing out, or this past month since Baekhyun has been developing to become a full time vampire. He knows that he’s on his last week of change, and maybe Sehun meant to fill him in on everything once he’s finally turned. 

“Sehun.” 

Baekhyun pokes his shoulder, then his cheek. He does it repetitively, even sticking his fingers in Sehun’s nose to suffocate him awake. Eventually Sehun drops his face onto the desk, causing him to jolt up alarmingly. 

“Huh! What?” 

“How long have you been keeping these things to yourself?” 

Sehun rubs his face and leans back into his seat as he heaves out a heavy breather. “I was never keeping these things from you.” 

“Well why haven’t you trained me as you should?”

“Baekhyun,” Sehun mutters all poutily, even doing as much as kicking his legs under the table. 

“What is the matter? You bit me and you never took responsibility. The only time I felt like you cared was literally when I needed to feed. You just didn’t want me to lose control and hurt you. And yet, you let me go day by day feeling so hurt and exhausted. It’s hard to adapt when the one person I want isn’t there to help me.” 

Sehun starts straightening all the paper and placing it into a folder. He attempts to take the book from Baekhyun’s hand but Baekhyun pulls away quickly, not letting Sehun grab it out of his reach. 

“Baekhyun,” Sehun says tiredly while trying to reach for it.

Baekhyun hides the book behind his hands and even grabs the stack of paper. He presses on, “Do you regret turning me?”

“You mean converting?”

“Stop being silly. Answer me,” Baekhyun cries out like a child with a tantrum. 

“I don’t regret turning you, Baekhyun! I’m terrified that you regret asking. I’m afraid that you’ll blame me for all the hardships. And I know you’re wondering why don’t I just help you, that’s because I don’t know how. I am only a decade old as an immortal vampire stuck in a twenty one year old body, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. And I don’t want to mess up. But I feel you sometimes. I physically feel your pain and it hurts me that I don’t know what to do about it.” 

Baekhyun scoffs with a chest full of rage. He finds himself thinking that Sehun is trying to seek pity. It doesn’t work that way, so he gives it to him determinedly, “You thought to just tell me it’s my fault that my teeth hurt instead of getting me an ice pack? You didn’t tell me there are teething toys! Or offer me pain medication?!”

“And how do you know these things? I just learned it literally twenty minutes ago.” 

“I learned it twenty minutes ago, too!” Baekhyun shouts aggressively. “Why are you changing the topic?”

“I said truthful things from how I truly feel, and you just wanted to yell back at me. That’s your problem, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun spots Sehun’s frustration diminishing, but as for Baekhyun he’s still mad. His skin is irritated, itchy and fragile. His ache in his gums is coming back from all the yelling. He’s just so pent up with these stupid changes. Even now he thinks he wants to eat something oily and needs a chug of blood. While real food won’t feed his hunger, it might make him feel better. Then again, Sehun hates food entirely. 

Sehun Sehun Sehun. 

“You’re infuriating, Sehun.” Baekhyun reaches for his collar and shoves Sehun against the wall. “Try putting your feelings in front of mine again.”

“I never tried to put my feelings in front of yours, Baekhyun. Calm down. I just don’t know what to do with them.”

Baekhyun presses him harder into the wall. While he’s got a way smaller frame than Sehun, his strength is still as good as his. Sehun doesn’t seem to be pushing away anyways. He provokes, “That makes you a bad boyfriend. Not a bad vampire then. I’ve been making myself believe you’re just not good with your vampire instincts. But you’re just a terrible boyfriend then?”

“I guess.”

“You _guess_?” 

Baekhyun was frustratingly sad with Jongin and Taeyong. Now he’s just frustratingly frustrated. Sehun’s explanations make no sense. Then again, Baekhyun won’t allow it to make sense. He’s being irrational and he can’t seem to control his strength and anger at the moment. This is happening isn’t it? The last phase is kicking in during the middle of their fight. 

“Sehun,” Baekhyun says lowly. 

“Your vampire instincts are acting up, aren’t they? Are you hungry, too?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, clenching and unclenching his fists around Sehun’s collar. He answers frantically, “Not hungry. But I’m so tempered right now. I’m so fucking mad at you, Sehun.” 

“Then be mad,” Sehun responds softly. “You’ll probably need to run laps to cool down. Or beat a punching bag. You won’t really tire out but after sometime, it’ll work.”

“Why do you act like you know stuff now, when my teeth were aching so much earlier and you knew nothing!”

“Is this really about your teeth? You come here telling me about… _what_ ? Accusing me of hiding my knowledge that I never had in the first place. That I’m a bad boyfriend. Just because I don’t know what to do about your teeth? I’m just so confused, Baekhyun. _Please_. We shouldn’t be fighting and not when you're almost fully emerged.” 

“Sehun I just want to—“

“To what?”

“ _Oww_ ,” Baekhyun suddenly whines hoarsely. He lets go of Sehun and presses his thumbs against the sharp edges of his fangs that feel more prominent than they did earlier today. “Are they out? They hurt so bad.”

“From what I read today, they won’t grow for another couple of weeks.”

“That book is for fucking babies! Sehun. Babies. I am not a born vampire. What if it’s different?”

Sehun sighs. “Then I wouldn’t know.”

“I need something from you,” Baekhyun says while his hand snakes up to Sehun’s neck instinctively. He pokes his tiny fangs into his tongue and winces.

“Okay, what? I am sorry for being so distant and unhelpful. I can try. I hope you know that I have been trying, even if I never actually helped do much. I was gathering whatever knowledge I could. Can you understand that?” 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, then releases it. He’s been frustrated at Sehun this entire time because of his own pain. Whatever angry feelings he felt moments ago fade away. It’s still there but now only minor because he is actually understanding Sehun now. He wanted to just let Sehun fuck out the pent up aggression and confliction within him, but now he needs to gather up all of his own frustration and newfound skills to fuck Sehun’s brains out. 

“I do, alright. I’m sorry for lashing out but—“ _it wouldn’t have ever happened if you just helped me in the first place._ “We can try our best now.”

Sehun wraps his arms around Baekhyun and caresses his back. “What do you need, baby?”

“I really want to, _I need to,_ just puncture these somewhere. Sehun. Please.” Baekhyun runs his tongue over his sharp fangs. He is sure along with the agility, his teeth are coming out properly.

“Let's sit down and I’ll let you chew on some ice cubes. No humans or animals will be harmed.”

“No, Sehun I want your neck. It looks so pretty and pale. So smooth just for my fangs. You’re no human.”

Sehun shakes his head troublesomely. He rasps out, “Uh, no. I have some ice.” 

Baekhyun leans forward and drops his head on Sehun’s shoulder. Slowly, he opens his mouth but Sehun pulls away. 

“B-Baekhyun,” Sehun stammers while pulling away. 

“You said no neck.” 

Baekhyun takes advantage of whatever skills he suddenly possesses, using a single hand to pull Sehun towards him and shove him down onto the bed. He pounces on Sehun’s body, using his legs to bracket him in place. He’s being so assertive with his new agility because he knows Sehun won’t take action. If Sehun were what vampires appeared to be with their freaky dominance, he wouldn’t even provoke him like this. Sehun’s pathetic.

A pathetic vampire, Baekhyun reminds himself. But not a pathetic boyfriend, he knows now. 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says entirely genuine. He admittingly feels bad for not taking Sehun’s reasoning into consideration. “I hope you know that you could tell me anything vampire related. If you were afraid I was regretting anything or if you were afraid to train me properly, you should have said so. We wouldn’t be in the mess we are in now.” 

“I accept your apology. And you know that I am sorry too. We don’t have to go over that,” Sehun chuckles, more nervously than he is humored. “Now about that ice _o-or_ pain medication!” 

Baekhyun grinds his hips and licks his lips. He knows that Sehun and many vampires can retract their fangs but for now his are still sticking out. He doesn’t even know if they’re one hundred percent developed or not, but they sure feel like it. He experimentally grinds his hips against Sehun’s again, catching a sweet moan that grows stifled. 

“One bite on your shoulder. Just a quick nibble, please,” Baekhyun begs sweetly. For now, the shoulder. Within time, he’ll take on what his new favorite vampire best friend said today. 

“Yeah, alright. One measly bite then,” Sehun says cooly.

Baekhyun leans down to kiss Sehun’s cheek before giving Sehun’s shoulder an open mouthed kiss. He lets his teeth scrape along his skin, not sure whether it’s his regular teeth or his new fangs. When he looks up, he spots Sehun with a neutral expression, what he always holds that makes him look either really closed off or just plain stupid. There’s no signs of him second guessing what he gave to Baekhyun, so easily, Baekhyun starts to nibble. He purses his lips then lets his teeth play along Sehun’s shoulder for a few seconds before preparing to sink his fangs into Sehun’s shoulder. 

“Now don’t actually suck, Baekhyun,” Sehun warns while placing gentle hands on Baekhyun’s hips. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and shoves Sehun’s hands off him. He groans, “I’m not stupid. The only lesson you actually did teach me was feeding. What to do when you’re biting versus actually eating. I never got to eat with fangs yet though! This will be _exciting_!”

“Okay, okay. Go ahead and— _Baekhyun_.”

“Is… was that…” 

Sehun nods stupidly but Baekhyun doesn’t know what that even means. Baekhyun digs his fangs into Sehun’s shoulder again and Sehun releases a whiny, high pitched moan.

“Oh shit, wait. You like it?”

Baekhyun feels himself hardened beneath his briefs instantly. He can’t help but rut against Sehun once more causing them both to release a shaky sigh. Sehun places his hands onto Baekhyun’s hips once more and guides them against his own. In a matter of a few thrusts and a few refined, Baekhyun squirms out of his reach and crawls down his body. He quickly hooks his fingers around Sehun’s waistband and pulls his pants down just enough to see his cock beneath thin fabric. He takes a massive gulp when his eyes land on the bulge presented to him.

“Can I?” Baekhyun asks sweetly, despite already groping Sehun through his briefs with his slim fingers. 

“Yeah, please go for it.” 

Baekhyun drops his mouth around the head of Sehun’s cock, mouthing at the tip through the briefs until it forms a wet spot. The way Sehun’s fingers get lost in his hair urge him to take Sehun’s cock wholesomely. Sehun raises his ass off the bed and strips off his last clothing article before bringing himself to the edge of the bed. 

“Always getting so ready for me without me telling you a single thing,” Baekhyun praises while getting comfortable on his knees. 

Baekhyun lathers up Sehun’s cock with his own saliva, getting it wet for better friction when he uses his hands. Sehun’s head tips back when he looks up for a reaction. He knows Sehun hates dry head so he slicks that mother fucker right up by sinking down and taking him whole. His head bobs on the massive length before he chokes. He pulls off and strokes what he can’t take into his mouth at the moment. Sehun’s leg quivers when he swirls his tongue around the tip while gripping his base harshly. Baekhyun repeats his actions, hollowing his cheeks around his cock and pulling up to prioritize his hip. 

“Just like that, Baek,” Sehun says breathily. 

Sehun’s grip tightens around Baekhyun’s hair and pulls him closer. Baekhyun doesn’t mind when Sehun pulls his hair, he actually fucking loves it. But he’s not so much into when Sehun controls him during sex. He refuses to let Sehun guide him on his cock unless Baekhyun lets him. Though right now, he expresses his apologetic side on behalf of today’s actions by allowing Sehun to chase after him how he likes. 

Baekhyun pats Sehun’s lap, which causes Sehun to pull away. 

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s just that… don’t you want to fuck my mouth?” 

Sehun bites his lip while he moves Baekhyun’s hair away from Baekhyun’s forehead. “Yes and no,” he answers eventually. 

“What’s that mean?”

“Wanna get into it, please.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun teases. “What do you want me to do?”

Sehun helps raise Baekhyun off the ground then drops his hands to his side awkwardly. He eyes him for a moment, from head to toe while licking his lips, and then does Baekhyun understand what Sehun wants the next step to be. He strips off his shirt and takes off his pants, chucking it over his shoulders for dramatic effect. 

“What now?” Baekhyun asks smoothly. 

“I don’t know what I want to do.”

Baekhyun easily admits, “Boy, same here. I don’t know if I want to ride that big dick of yours until you cry or if I wanna show you how to really fuck when you have vampire abilities.”

“You could fuck me. Bite me all you want while you fuck me.” 

“Tempting. But… I want to apologize for giving you a hard time today. Do you want to give it to me?” Baekhyun asks while wrapping his hand around Sehun’s cock, pumping it languidly. 

“Please, I can, yeah,” Sehun responds breathlessly. 

“Great. You can watch me prep!”

Baekhyun skips to their nightstand and retrieves the bottle of lube before chucking it onto the bed. He belly flops then sticks his ass out in the air. Sehun slowly walks towards the bed and sits beside him, opening the bottle and handing it to him. 

“Gonna have a good show, right?” 

“Right,” Sehun says quietly. 

Sehun’s front of a calm composure is endearing to Baekhyun. He’s acting as if he’s having a mighty fine time, being humble and simple with the way Baekhyun is controlling their evening. But Baekhyun knows he’s in complete turmoil under that act of his. 

Baekhyun can’t help but bounce on Sehun’s lap and attach their lips in a sweet kiss. He melts into it, letting his tongue glide along Sehun’s. He wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck and pulls him even closer just as his lips are molding together even harder. He parts his lips and takes Sehun’s bottom lip into his own and bites on them playfully. He feels Sehun’s cock dipping in between his asscheeks so he rises up slightly and brings a hand behind himself. He manages to swirl his finger around his rim then dip it beyond the ring of muscle.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun moans lightly. 

It catches Sehun’s attention. He ducks his head away from Baekhyun’s lips and starts planting open mouth kissed along his jaw and neck. He gives a harsh bite against Baekhyun’s collar bone before soothing it with his tongue. It’s Baekhyun’s most favorite spot to be licked and kissed, and Sehun knows it, so he’s not all that surprised when Sehun chooses to latch himself there the entire time he opens himself up with a single digit. It doesn’t take long for him to add another while Sehun brings his head down lower for his lips to suck on Baekhyun’s pinkish nipples. He’s got incredible skills with his tongue despite not having anything cool about it the way that all his past hookups do. It’s not often he compares Sehun, but if he does, he’s just always happy and in love with Sehun’s qualities more than anyone he’s come to share a bed with.

“Sehun, Sehun,” Baekhyun calls out. He slips his fingers out himself and lies flat on the bed. “Sit, watch.” 

Sehun nods obediently and sits directly across Baekyun’s spreaded legs. He’s good at holding himself off. As much as he wants to come, he’s got better stamina and game play than Sehun. He doesn’t think of gross things to keep him from coming too soon, he just knows how. He wonders how good he can be at it now that his abilities are revealing themselves. 

Baekhyun lathers his hole with more lube before slipping three fingers into himself easily. He looks in between his legs to spot Sehun thumbing at the head of his cock with his bottom lip in between his teeth. He fucks into himself the way he likes it and the way he knows Sehun likes it, by twisting his fingers in and out repetitively before pressing up against his walls. He releases streams of content moans while feeling all the pleasure building up even without any pressure against his bundle of nerves. 

“Sehun,” Baekhyun drawls out. “Gonna ride you, babe. Then bite that pretty neck of yours just before you’re about to come.” 

“Yeah, yeah, please. Come on.”

Sehun lays onto the bed and pats his lap for Baekhyun to get on top of. Baekhyun strokes him a few times to lube his cock before he settles above it, aligning his entrance and preparing his knees comfortably. He takes a glance at Sehun, admiring his disheveled look even though he has barely gone through anything. 

“You’re so beautiful babe, just like this. Next time I’m seriously going to ruin you. I can’t fucking wait to fuck your brains out, oh my god. It’ll be so fun. To never feel tired, that’s how it works right?”

“Yeah, it does.”

Baekhyun gets all pouty faced on him. “Why don’t you ever use your speed on me then? You only pull out so fast so you don’t come in me. But that’s literally about it. Why not use it?”

“I like to savor the moments with you.”

Baekhyun snorts while he pumps Sehun beneath him. “You’re sweet.” 

“Yeah, I know, thanks. Can we start now?” 

“Are you bossing me around?” Baekhyun daunts. He sinks down on Sehun’s cock in teasing shimmy and presses his palms firmly against Sehun’s chest. “Nobody bosses me around, baby. Not even you. Not even polite about it either.

Baekhyun begins to swivel his hips in leisurely figure eights, just basking in the moment with his boyfriend’s pretty cock deep inside of him. He wonders how it’ll feel to have more ability over his own body. It won’t hurt as much, or maybe even not hurt at all after tonight. He could fuck down onto Sehun’s cock all he likes and he won’t feel any ounce of pain tomorrow. No sharpness, no soreness. It seems like such a good idea now. But he likes how the pain gives him memories of the previous night. It’ll no longer be like this. He wishes they would have fucked before he gained these skills but his own anger triggered it today because of his own stubborn feelings. 

Sehun raises his head and Baekhyun kisses him quickly before straightening his body and lifting his entire weight, only to sink back down harshly. He lets everything overtake him, forgetting about such little things, and only wanting his focus to be on Sehun. He rides him determinedly while pressing his thumbs against Sehun’s perky nipples. His hips don’t seize while his thighs don’t even feel a fraction of soreness. 

“How do you feel, baby?” Baekhyun asks kindly with his movements. 

“Good, fuck, good, yeah.”

Baekhyun feels Sehun’s cock inside of him, thick and hot. His rim swallows up Sehun’s thick cock so well, so tight around him but just right. He practically swears he can feel him deep inside just below his belly every time he dips down because that’s how massive his vampire boyfriend’s cock is. It makes his mouth water just thinking about it even though he’s already stuffed with it, so he drops his face onto Sehun’s shoulder and begins teething against it. He rises back up when Sehun whines from the lack of movement.

Beneath him, Sehun’s cheeks are flushed and his bottom lip is trembling every time Baekhyun quakes above him. His thighs quiver against Baekhyun’s thighs with his fingers digging into them. He’s never been good with hiding his reactions and emotions, that’s what makes him so cute and sexy at the same time. He’s always presenting himself as a charming, cold man, but he loses it under Baekhyun’s touch. 

“Wanna test out my agility. Should I?”

Sehun nods frantically. “Yeah, babe do it. Come on. I wanna come.”

“Sorry, what’s that?” Baekhyun cups his ears as a gesture for Sehun to repeat himself. 

Sehun growls before responding, “ _Please_ do it, _please_.” 

Baekhyun pulls Sehun up by the shoulders. He slips off his cock and instructs Sehun to sit up then sinks back down. He straightens himself then presses their body together tightly while hooking his chin over Sehun’s shoulder. That does wonders because Sehun’s cock instantly presses against his sweet spot. He starts rocking his hips at a vigorous, unforgiving pace. He can’t find it in him to slow down because everything feels so overwhelmingly good. He didn’t think it would feel like this much pleasure to not worry about aching bones or not being able to move fast enough. His breathing isn’t even labored as badly. All he does is moan and moan Sehun’s name to no end while Sehun responds with just as much high moans and groans. 

Everything goes straight to his cock, the way Sehun’s thighs and balls slap against his ass cheeks, how his cock presses in between their chests, the way the bed creaks with Baekhyun bouncing so fiercely on top of Sehun. Everything does wonders to Baekhyun’s entire body, sending a wave to the pit of his stomach and making his cock twitch aching. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun stills his hips. A question on his mind keeps him from going any further because he wants a clear understanding of this concept. He carefully asks, “If we keep going harder and harder, is it possible for it to hurt tomorrow?”

Sehun frowns. “Do you want it to hurt?”

“I like it when it hurts after. That’s not happening is it? If we keep going like this? If we could just go harder — frantic messy dirty ruthless _something!_ — will it hurt tomorrow?”

“Probably? You literally have to do everything a hundred times more than humans. Run two hundred miles if you wanna feel the stretch of a few laps. You’re gonna have to really shove yourself down onto me. Bounce like a ping pong ball on a paddle but speed it up eight times. Get another finger in with my dick you have to. _Oh_ , maybe you’d—“

“Oh my god, please,” Baekhyun sobs. He begins to move his hips quickly, feeling Sehun’s madly glorious length swelling against his walls. It feels good but it doesn’t mean too much if he won’t actually continue to feel it later on. “Flip me over, fuck me, fuck me! A thousand times _harder_.”

Sehun’s eyes widen. He drops his hands to Baekhyun's hips as he comfortably caresses it. “Are you sure? I’ve never even done it before.”

“I know. I never have to beg do I? But I’m a fully emerged vampire now, aren’t I? My stamina can’t take just you alone. Please use it on me. I’m begging, Sehun. There’s a first time for everything. Come on, babe! Fill my hole deep and fucking ruin it. I’m begging you. Do it!” Baekhyun whines desperately. His desperation is charting through the roof but he could care less on how pathetic he seems. They both have whiny pathetic sides, but this is probably the first time Baekhyun is overboard revealing it. 

“What if I hurt you?”

“I’d be mad if you didn’t.” Baekhyun groans and slips off Sehun’s cock, falling limp onto the mattress. “But I don’t want to force you into anything or whatever, so you don’t have to do this.”

Baekhyun reaches for his hardening cock, in desperate need to just come and forget about all of this. He doesn’t get a hold of it because within lighting speed, Sehun lifts him off the bed and presses him up against their balcony door. Baekhyun’s back is harsh and pained by the impact of being oh so rudely thrown against it. 

“What the fuck, Sehun?”

Sehun doesn’t respond as he shoves his cock into Baekhyun without any warning. Baekhyun tips his head back and cries, already feeling Sehun abuse his prostate, drilling deep into him rough and shamelessly. It hurts but the adrenaline that fills up his body is enough to give him more pleasure than pain. 

Baekhyun’s back is cold against the glass but it quickly heats up as Sehun shoves him against it, harder and harder with every thrust. He wraps his legs around Sehun’s body firmly and begins to bounce, meeting with Sehun’s thrusts. Sehun lets out a pretty moan at that, right against Baekhyun’s ear. It makes Baekhyun shiver, feeling comforted and aroused all at once. Riding while his skin scrapes against a flat surface like this isn’t exactly comfortable but there’s something very stimulating about it. He holds onto Sehun’s body tightly because if the glass breaks, he trusts that Sehun will catch him. His mouth and hands wander all over Sehun’s body, tainting every inch he can reach while their breathy sounds resonate together. It’s when Sehun presses their chests even closer, does Baekhyun feel the straining within his cock and the stronger burning, tingling feeling in his stomach. 

It’s such a shame. Such a waste for Sehun to have such a perfectly sculpted, massive body and not use the skills that he was given a decade ago. He could of been fucking into Baekhyun like this the entire time, stretching his greedy hole and diving deep against his sweet spot. Though Baekhyun gets it, Sehun’s agility is already wearing him out. He finds himself actually exhausted and feels a sharp pain already coming on as opposed to a regular night where he does not feel anything until the day later. If his vampire boyfriend fucked him like this in his human form, he’d literally be fucking him into oblivion. Baekhyun’s mind would be blank and he would be too sensitive to function.

But still, Baekhyun is insane. All of this just drives his desires more rapidly. He rides Sehun’s cock in tandem with Sehun’s thrust, thinking about all the pleasure he feels now and all the pain that is to come. Both thoughts go hand in hand into helping Baekhyun achieve his climax. His boyfriend works himself into him even harder as well, seeming to read Baekhyun’s mind and making him feel properly used with his vigorous thrusts. 

“Gonna come, babe,” Baekhyun rasps out while slowing down his hips for Sehun to catch on. 

“Yes, yes, me, too.”

Sehun carries Baekhyun to the bed and sits at the edge of it, urging Baekhyun’s hips on top of him for a few more minutes while they lock their lips together in a more tender kiss as compared to the actions within their frantic night. It’s hot and wet and Baekhyun whimpers into the kiss, wanting to chase after his release already.

Baekhyun rolls off Sehun and pushes him further into the bed. He kneels in between Sehun’s legs where the two of them reach for their own cocks and lean forward, locking their lips together sloppily while pumping themselves. Baekhyun thrusts into his own hand and spills all over their stomachs, then stroking himself to completion while whimpering out Sehun’s name every other second. He spreads his come around Sehun’s body then trails his hands to Sehun’s ass where he kneads it playfully just to get him to come sooner as well. Sehun comes silently and Baekhyun dips down to catch some come onto his tongue as Sehun finishes himself off.

The two collapse onto the bed and lay still for a moment while catching their breaths. Baekhyun turns to him and drapes a leg around his waist, watching the rise and fall of Sehun’s chest. He looks so delectable at this moment. Seeing him like this, Baekhyun wonders if Sehun ever wants to feed off him, the way Baekhyun suddenly has the urge to plunge his fangs into Sehun’s neck and suck him dry.

“How was that? Wait, fuck!” 

Sehun’s frown becomes visible on his lips. “What’s wrong?”

“I wanted to bite you again.”

“We can go another round but you looked like you were having such a good time up there, I wanna be fucked too now.”

Sehun sits up and caresses Baekhyun’s face for a moment. He presses his thumb to his lower lip and appears to be examining Baekhyun’s teeth. Baekhyun flashes him one of his biggest and most charming smiles. Sehun returns a fond smile at him and pulls away.

“Your eyes are reddening.”

“You mean the whites of my eyes or my pupils?!”

Sehun gives him a goofy grin. He pokes his lip instead and mentions, “They aren’t fully out yet like you thought. I didn’t feel too much earlier when you bit my shoulder but it did feel good. Your reflexes and speed are here for a fact, I know. So you’re about 89% emerged. You will ache tomorrow, again, for a fact, I know so.”

Baekhyun bursts into a fit of laughter before rolling to the other side of the bed. His eyes land on the open nightstand drawer. He dips his hand into it lazily and pulls out one of Sehun’s plugs. 

“Wear this to sleep then I wanna fuck in the morning,” Baekhyun mutters lousily. 

“Let’s clean you up first.” 

Sehun gets a damp towel to wipe off every inch of Baekhyun's body that is matted with lube or come. He fetches himself a towel and chucks a new set of clothes for Baekhyun. 

“Thanks.”

“I’m going to shower and prep myself. Are you hungry or are you good?”

“I’m okay. When’s the last time you ate?”

Sehun shrugs. “A few days ago but I’ll be fine. We need to shop for more.”

“Yeah okay. And since you said my fangs aren’t fully out yet, I think I’m going to need a teething toy.” 

Sehun settles down the towel and walks over to Baekhyun to help him put on his pants. He asks him curiously, “Where’d you learn about that anyways.”

Baekhyun freezes up, unsure whether to tell Sehun that he met up with Jongin and Taeyong. Sehun, unlike how Baekhyun and Taeyong are, does not get along with Jongin a single bit. While Jongin could care less, Sehun hates him with a burning passion. The only reason he lets Baekhyun continue a friendship with him is because even Sehun knows how whipped Jongin is for Taeyong. If it wasn’t for Taeyong, Baekhyun and Jongin would be nothing but each other’s pasts. 

“So?”

“I may have called Jongin and Taeyong.”

“Oh.” That’s all he says. 

A simple, nothingness _oh_. Baekhyun doesn’t know how to read that. 

“Why do you mean _oh_?”

“Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“I don’t want to start this again,” Baekhyun says coldly. “You can’t be asking me that right now.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry. So… I’ll just shower real fast and then we can shop today or tomorrow?”

Baekhyun reaches for Sehun’s hands and swings them playfully to bring back the softer mood. He answers, “I want to spend time with you now. So let’s do it after you shower. Don’t take long, okay please?” 

“Ah okay, yeah yeah.”

They end up at a local vampire superstore where Baekhyun guides Sehun towards the baby aisle. He lurks the racks for the teething toys until he spots them displayed the top where he can hardly reach. Well that's just stupid for carriers, how are they supposed to reach something that high? He's not generalizing or anything but most carriers are tiny. Much like Taeyong. He thinks Sehun would be glad to be a carrier, he would too, though neither of them are born vampires so they don't have those good beans like Taeyong does.

"Can you reach for that?"

"What?"

"What are we here for? That! Gimme that, Sehun."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

Baekhyun flickers his eyes at Sehun "What's so weird?"

"Like I said, I only ever chewed on ice. This are fascinating, but so strange. You are just going to nibble on some plastic with a low chemical level while you've got your boyfriend's milky shoulder?"

"And yet, you're the one who drinks low fat vampires blood. It's diluted, Sehun."

The two then end up at a high end restaurant where they bicker over blood soup or blood nachos for an appetizer, essentially human food battered in blood of their choosing. It perplexes Baekhyun to see a human eating a bloody ice cream with a vampire. Then methinks back to himself, and yep, he was once desperately in love enough to consider something like that just for Sehun. 

It's a fine morning for Baekhyun's dick to get satisfied whist his ass hurts from the previous night. 

The wonders of a plug, Baekhyun thinks as he lathers his cock with lube then twists and pulls Sehun’s plug from his ass playfully. It comes out with a pop and Baekhyun slips three fingers inside of him easily, confirming that Sehun is just perfect for him to take immediately.

“Baekhyun, just get inside me,” Sehun demands with an impatient, urging tone. He spreads his legs in a way Baekhyun didn’t even think was possible before wrapping them around Baekhyun’s hips, and resulting Baekhyun falling in between his legs, squishing his cock against Sehun’s. “Come onnnn, _Baekhyun_.”

“Patience will do you some good sometimes, you know that right?” 

“Yeah but you know I’m not patient with you.”

Baekhyun lets Sehun take his cock all at once, slipping into him easily. He cups Sehun’s asscheeks into his palms, watching the way it jiggles because it’s such a firm, and yet squishy butt. He gives it a single spank and already watches the pink shade bloom as Sehun suppresses a whimper.

“You never have to be afraid to hold back with my, dear,” Baekhyun reminds him and just to be sure, he spanks Sehun’s other asscheek. “God that’s a really good sound.”

“Stop playing around,” Sehun comments breathily. 

Baekhyun chuckles and kneads his asscheeks into his hands while continuing to remain still. He suggests in a low, enticing voice, “Say please and I just might listen.”

“Please, Baekhyun, please, need you to move.”

It does enough for Baekhyun to spread Sehun’s perky ass cheeks and thumb at his rim. He lets his spit dribble down his hole before slipping into him with ease, moaning at Sehun’s hot and tight feeling around him. He plays with Sehun’s ass again, just watching it bounce like delicious cherry jello until Sehun whines and attempts to fuck back against him. 

“Stop it,” Baekhyun chides with a whine. 

He continues to let Sehun rock back against him for the meantime despite the protest while basks in the glory of Sehun’s pretty ass against his hips. He rises and sinks from Baekhyun’s cock, displaying a pleasing visual right in front of Baekhyun’s eyes. He gets into a trance watching the way his entire cock gets lost within Sehun and reappearing when Sehun pulls away. The impact of Baekhyun’s thrusts send Sehun’s ass quaking against his hips like harsh waves hitting ocean rocks. It earns Sehun another slap before Baekhyun finally gets a hold of Sehun’s hips and begins to move on his own. 

As good as it looks, it feels even better. He feels the push and pull in between them, Sehun obviously needy every time he pulls away before thrusting back into him. Not only is his hole warm around him, but Baekhyun's thoughts against Sehun’s are comforting. With his body splayed on top of Sehun like this, he can’t help but feel so happy and warm having their bodies against each other intimately.

Every time Baekhyun adjusts his hips to bottom out and thrust sharply, Sehun whines high and needily. Each whine urges Baekhyun to use _it_ already. But he wants to wait. Wants to wait until Sehun asks for it in the way Baekhyun did last night. He wants Sehun to be so desperate with it that he cries — if Baekhyun’s lucky. Sehun doesn’t cry during sex unless he’s overstimulated, but even then, Baekhyun doesn’t really like to initiate that. Hesitantly, Baekhyun slows his movements and softens his grip. He doesn’t want it to be this way but he’s craving the words from Sehun. 

Sehun looks over his shoulder and says, “Baekhyun, move, move.”

“Why? You were being selfish all by yourself. You move.” 

“Baek, please—“

“Please what?”

“Bite me!”

That was not what Baekhyun was expecting. He was anticipating Sehun to ask for it hard and deep, all desperate and whiny. He didn’t think his desperation and whining was going to go towards a little bit of nibbling. He laughs to himself and feels Sehun shaking beneath him. For a moment he thinks Sehun really is going to cry, but he’s just being immature and throwing a tantrum by squirming and childishly crying. 

“I’m not laughing at you if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

Sehun glares at him from over his shoulder and then drops his face into the mattress while leisurely grinding back against Baekhyun.

“Okay maybe I am! But I thought you wanted me to use my super speed,” Baekhyun replies while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Please, Baekhyun,” Sehun sobs. “Baekhyun, please.”

Baekhyun caresses Sehun’s sides before straightening up. He doesn’t know how to initiate his agility. He just knows that as he was upset yesterday, they came to life. He thinks that in this moment, he needs to think of the greater picture. He decides to get right into it, snapping his hips in a relentless speed, and eventually drawing himself up into his knees a bit to fuck into Sehun at a more pleasurable angle. Sehun clenches tight around Baekhyun’s cock, making his head spin deliriously. 

“Shit, that’s gonna leave a fucking mark,” Baekhyun breathes out while examining where Sehun’s reddening skin forms a thin trace around Baekhyun’s fingers. It doesn’t stop Baekhyun from continuing to bury his fingertips deep into Sehun’s skin while drilling into him. 

“Baekhyun, fuck, want your mouth,” Sehun whines. It’s almost barely understandable with the way Sehun talks into the sheets but Baekhyun gives it to him as he begs. 

Baekhyun dips his head down and drops his mouth right into Sehun’s right shoulder and pierces his skin harshly. He pokes his fangs in and sucks with his opened mouth while his hips don’t still for a single second. His legs do not ache whatsoever, which gives him the impression that he isn’t working hard enough. So he begins to suck and suck while fucking into Sehun as fast and hard as he can, drilling into him so rough, he can barely see his hips moving but he knows he’s doing soemthing by the way the bed shakes and how Sehun keeps getting closer and closer to the bed frame every second. Any harder now and he’ll fuck Sehun into the entire wall, all the way through to the other side. 

Sehun releases a loud cry while fisting the sheets on either side of his head before dropping his arms limp. For a moment Baekhyun grows with concern, then within seconds of Sehun whining, does he realize he’s sensitive. Which only means one thing. Baekhyun pulls out carefully, making sure to give Sehun’s fat ass one more playful slap. 

“Did you just come?”

“I— _yeah…_ ”

“God. Baby,” Baekhyun groans. “Lemme use your ass.”

Sehun shakes his head but Baekhyun reassured him by tickling his sides. He doesn’t mean he wants to continue to tear Sehun’s ass apart, he just wants it near him still. He loves Sehun’s butt oh so dearly, so he swings his legs over Sehun’s body to bracket his thighs once again and inserts himself in between them. He works shallow thrusts in between his thighs while cupping Sehun’s ass into his hands. Sehun moans encouraging phrases to him about how good Baekhyun is and how hot he makes him feel. When Sehun begs, “Come inside me Baekhyun, please,” Baekhyun releases with Sehun’s name on his tongue, streaking his thighs and ass with hot come. 

Baekhyun doesn’t pull away for a long time. He feels breathless and his head is still spinning rapidly. He wonders if Sehun can feel his heartbreak against his back as Baekhyun lays on top of him blankly. He’s so out of it because everything felt so good. It was amazing in every sense, even if he didn’t get to see Sehun’s climax expression. 

“Baekhyun, get off,” Sehun whines and tries to slap Baekhyun’s body but fails. 

“Now you know how I feel when you fuck me then collapse on for a whole hour.”

“You never complain. Right now I’m asking. Get off me!” Sehun pries again and attempts to wiggle Baekhyun off. 

Baekhyun sighs then rolls off Sehun’s body. He pulls the blankets back over his body then throws a pillow on top of his face, shielding the sunlight, even if there really isn’t any light but a single strip through the curtains.

“Hey, where’s the after care?” Sehun reprimands but there’s no bite. 

“Ugh, hate how you pointed that out,” Baekhyun whines before rolling off the bed. 

He wouldn’t leave Sehun soaked up in his own come so he gets up lazily and finds their face towels and gets them damp after waiting for the water to warm up. Sehun would cry and cry to no end if Baekhyun wiped him up with cold water. He comes back to the bedroom and turns Sehun onto his back and he winces slightly while Baekhyun touches his sensitive parts. 

Baekhyun spots the marks from the previous nights molding with the new ones and smirks to himself while he whips Sehun’s thighs. 

“I love you, Sehun. I’m happy we did this side by side. By that I mean switching day and day. We don’t really have sex too often, you know.”

Sehun sighs and gets up to wrap his arms around Baekhyun. He tackles him to the end of the bed and buries his face into Baekhyun’s chest. He mutters with an apologetic voice, “I know sorry. I got a bit distant ever since I turned you. I’m very sorry and so sorry. I love you, too.” 

“Now get up because I wanna train some more!”

Sehun groans. “Weren’t you the one who didn’t want to get off me a second ago?” 

Suddenly Baekhyun is up in less than half a second. He practically transports to their dresser where he already has the clothes on that he intended to wear. He’s standing at the edge of the bed when he lifts Sehun up with one hand. 

“Holy fuck! Cool!” Baekhyun shouts as he starts doing squats with Sehun clinging onto him. 

“Baekhyun!”

“I know I’m not about to drop you. Calm down, baby. You’re weightless. Can’t feel a single thing.”

“Think hard. Think that I am heavy.”

Baekhyun does it. It’s a stupid thing for Sehun to convince him to do because as fast as he picked up Sehun, he’s as fast to drop him. Though because of his vampire instincts — they’re probably Sehun-loving human instincts too though — Baekhyun swoops down and catches him before his face could plummet into the ground. 

“Wait one second!” Baekhyun shouts. 

“Wait, where are you—“ 

Baekhyun vanishes before he can hear Sehun complete his sentence. He finds himself in Jongin’s yard and shouts a quick, “Hello!” Jongin turns his head so fast, he whimpers. Taeyong forces his fangs out but retracts then once he sees its Baekhyun. 

“What? Woah! Congrats, Baekhyun.” 

“Thanks, Taeyong!” 

Baekhyun flickers back home in a quickness and carries Sehun again and kisses all over his face, saliva trailing everywhere. He swirls around him to put clothing on him quickly before racing back to Jongin’s home and carrying Taeyong with him. 

“Vampire party! No cubs allowed!”

“Hey, he’s gonna burn his finger on the grill. Give me a second.” Taeyong vanishes. 

Sehun whines. 

“What, baby?” 

“You’re really having them over?”

“We both have a few things to celebrate. Please. They’re my family.”

Sehun scoffs and crosses his arms. “Since when did Taeyong and you get so all buddy-buddy?”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows and Sehun pouts. He slouches his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder and mutters a quick apology. 

“I brought meat.”

The three vampires turn to Jongin. And it’s Sehun who has to break it to him, “We don’t eat meat.” 

“I’ll still eat some, Nini.”

Sehun and Taeyong visibly roll their eyes. Baekhyun guides Jongin into the living room where Jongin warmly places food into the table and begins to prepare a plate for Baekhyun. 

“What? I can eat that shit raw and cooked, just the way I can take Sehun’s dick or ass.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i took longer to write the tags than wring the actual fic lol i hope u enjoyed anyways let me know please if u'd like to!!
> 
> wasnt the argument transition fuckin stupid tho
> 
> and like did u like switch sebaek 
> 
> idk i don't think these were my best smut scenes but u can catch me working for top baek fest and pillow prince hun fest for t!b & b!s very soon !! like they'll start publishing in may or june so yay!! guess for me when my work comes out i already completed the baeks one before deadline!! I just got two prompts for hun one today!
> 
> BTW IM ADDING A PART TWO (SEPARATELY) IN A KAIYONG TYPE OF WAYYY - domestic fluff, jongin trying to go hard hard hard, and maybe sebaek babysitting eventually IKKDKDDK maybe baekhyun will get caught with their baby's teething toy even tho he doesn't even need it anymore jdiksmdmxlsx
> 
> seek me, the writer!  
> [𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)
> 
> 01232020 01252020


End file.
